


Celestia and Lunar's life

by Tweetybird1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, Plushophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, birth kink, dragon cock, long big hard cock, messy diaper, wet diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetybird1998/pseuds/Tweetybird1998
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Luna/Rarity
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Celestia and Lunar's life

Princess Celestia is dating Prince Lunar Sparkle and the princess of the sun. Princess Luna is dating rarity and the princess of the moon. Princess Cadance is married to Prince Shining Armor and princess of love. Prince Shining Armor is married to Cadance and a prince of love. Prince Lunar Sparkle is dating Princess Celestia and a prince of friendship and night magic. Apple Bloom is a sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and daughter of bright mac and pear butter. Scootaloo is the daughter of Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood. Sweetie Belle is a sister of Rarity and daughter of Hondo Flanks or magnum and Cookie Crumbles. Spike is the assistant of lunar Sparkle who is a prince of friendship and night magic. Babs Seed is a female school-age earth pony and Apple Bloom’s cousin. Gabby is a female griffon and is with Cutie Mark Crusaders. Flurry Heart is a princess and daughter of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. Applejack is a daughter of bright mac and pear butter and represents the element of honesty. Granny Smith is an elderly earth pony and she is Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh’s paternal grandmother. Big McIntosh is a brother of applejack and Apple Bloom and son of Bright Mac and pear Butter. Braeburn is a male earth pony and applejack, Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom’s cousin. Aunt and Uncle Orange are married earth pony and aunt and uncle of Applejack. Hayseed Turnip Truck is a male earth pony in the apple family. Apple Strudel is an earth pony and uncle in the Apple family. Auntie Applesauce is an elderly earth pony and a member of the apple family. Apple Rose is an elderly earth pony and member of the Apple family. Goldie Delicious is a relative of the apple family. Bright Mac and Pear Butter are parents of Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big McIntosh and are still alive. Rarity is Sweetie Belle’s older sister and represents the element of Generosity. Fluttershy is Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy’s daughter and represents the element of Kindness. Pinkie Pie is an energetic and sociable baker and represents the element of laughter. Rainbow dash is a weather pony and represents the element of loyalty. Limestone Pie and Marble Pie are pinkie’s oldest and youngest sisters and daughter of igneous rock pie and cloudy quartz. Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz are Pinkie Pie, and Limestone, Maud, and Marble’s parents. Maud Pie is Pinkie Pie’s older sister and daughter of Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz. Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy are Fluttershy and Zephlyr Breeze’s parents. Zephlyr is a son of Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy and brother of Fluttershy. Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake are parents of Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are kids of Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake. Gallus is a male griffon and one of the young six. Silverstream is a female hippogriff\ seapony and one of the young six. Smolder is a female dragon and one of the young six. Yona is a female yak and one of the young six. Sandbar is a male earth pony and one of the young six. Ocellus is a female changeling and one of the young six. Diamond Tiara is a daughter of Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich. Filthy rick is married to Spoiled Rich and dad of Diamond tiara, and boss of running a business. Spoiled Rick is married to Filthy Rich and mom of Diamond tiara. Silver spoon is a friend of diamond tiara but wants more friends. Twist is school age with Snips and Snails and other kids. Snips are school age with other kids. Snails are school age with other kids at school. Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie are school age with other kids at school. Pipsqueak is school age with others at school. Featherweight is school age with other kids at school. Rumble is school age with other kids at school. Filly Guides is school age with other kids at school. Zipporwhill is school age with other kids at school. Tender taps are school age with other kids at school. Toola Roola and Coconut Cream are school age with other kids at school. Wind sprint is school age with other kids at school. Twilight velvet is married to Nightlight and mom of Lunar Sparkle and Shining Armor. Nightlight is married to Twilight Velvet and dad of Lunar Sparkle and Shining Armor. Spitfire is part of wonderbolts and the captains. Soarin is part of wonderbolts and male Pegasus pony. Blaze is part of wonderbolts and female Pegasus pony. Surprise is part of wonderbolts and female Pegasus pony. Fire streak is part of wonderbolts and male Pegasus pony. Misty Fly is part of wonderbolts and female Pegasus pony. Silver zoom is part of wonderbolts and male Pegasus pony. Fleetfoot is part of wonderbolts and female Pegasus pony. High winds are part of wonderbolts and female Pegasus pony. Thunderlane is part of wonderbolts and male Pegasus pony, and Rumble’s older brother. Nurse Redheart is a nurse at ponyville hospital who is an earth pony. Dr. Horse is a doctor at ponyville hospital and a male earth pony who is a pediatrician for ponyville kids. Dr. Fauna is a doctor at an animal hospital and a female earth pony. Mayor Mare is the mayor of ponyville and earth pony. Cheerilee is earth pony and teacher at ponyville schoolhouse. Joe is a male unicorn pony and baker that appears in several episodes. Royal guards are various groups of armored ponies, griffons, and hippogriffs. Fleur De Lis is a female unicorn supermodel. Fancy Pants is the male unicorn of canterlot high society. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles are married to each other. Jet set and Upper Crust has married Upper-Class unicorn. Cherry Jubilee is a female earth pony who owns Cherry Hill ranch. Daring Do is a female Pegasus who does Adventure. Cheese Sandwich is a male earth pony and super-duper party pony. King Leon is a dad of Celestia and Luna and married to Queen Pearl of Queen of Magic Pearl. Queen Pearl is the mom of Celestia and Luna, married to King Leon who is the king of the sun, night sky, and warfare. Snap Shutter is married to Mane Allgood and dad of Scootaloo. Mane Allgood is married to Snap Shutter and mom of the Scootaloo. Celestia and Lunar are getting married into two months. Lunar Sparkle’s pony penis is 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. Shining Armor’s pony Penis is 9 inches long and 1 inch wide. Luna’s penis is 8 inches long and 2 inches wide. King Leon’s penis is 7 inches long and 13 inches wide. Lunar’s pony erection is 11 inches long and 4 inches wide. Shining’s pony erection is 10 inches long and 2 inches wide. Luna’s erection is 9 inches long and 3 inches wide. King Leon’s erection is 8 inches long and 1 inch wide. King Leon’s daughter is straight and the other one is a lesbian of cock on a female. Leon and Pearl have turned into stone 11 thousand years ago and a few days ago, they turned them into themselves. Celestia and Lunar’s kinks are mommy kinks, daddy kinks, age play, pet play, wet diaper, messy diaper, rough sex, pregnancy, cum inflation, and birth with plushophilia and Bdsm. Celestia plays puppy, baby, mommy, and slave and, lunar plays daddy, baby, and master. Celestia’s pet play stuff is kennel and plays yard. Celestia’s baby stuff is diapers, pacifiers, cribs, baby bottles, and strollers with a formula of milk. Lunar’s baby stuff is diapers, pacifiers, baby bottles, cribs, playpen and stroller, breast milk. Celestia’s pet play cover stuff in the bondage set in pink with their name. Twilight and Nightlight are kinky and their kinks are rough sex and BDSM. Twilight and nightlight’s sex toys are bondage set in red, horse dildo, and butt plugs that inflatable and vibration. Lunar is a male version of twilight sparkle and second son of Twilight Velvet and Nightlight. Celestia is playing three-month-old baby and puppy, and slave mommy. Lunar is playing newborn baby and master daddy. Lunar and Shining are part dragon pony hybrid. Lunar has two cocks and dragon cock is 11 inches long and 2 inches wide. Shining has two cocks and dragon cock is 10 inches long and 1 inch wide. Celestia and Lunar’s sex toys are bondage set, egg vibrator, butterfly vibrator, dildo of the horse, anal beads, and butt plugs that vibrations and inflatable. Celestia and Lunar’s more sex toys are dragon dildo, and chastity belt with dog dildo. Lunar is a dominant one and Celestia is a submissive one. Lunar’s dragon erection is 12 inches long and 3 inches wide. Shining’s dragon erection is 11 inches long and 2 inches wide. Celestia put Luna on the moon 10 thousand years ago. Nightlight is a dominant one and twilight velvet is a submissive one. The diapers are Crinklz for Celestia and rarity. The diapers are tykables for Lunar Sparkle and Luna. The dragon pony hybrid name is Kirin and it has the head of a pony and body of a dragon with two cocks. Luna and Celestia with King Leon and Queen Pearly with the last name of royal. Celestia’s plush wolf is a destination nation with strap on the dildo of king cock. Lunar has a stuffed teddy bear with a pussy hole sex toy. Celestia has bodysuit onesie and footed pajamas onesie. Luna and rarity’s kinks are mommy kinks, daddy kinks, age play, pet play, wet diaper, messy diaper, rough sex, pregnancy, cum inflation, and birth with plushophilia and BDSM. Rarity plays baby, mommy, slave, and kitten, and Luna plays baby, daddy, master. Rarity’s pet play stuff is play yard with cat house and kennel. Rarity’s age play stuff is the formula, diapers, cribs, playpen, pacifiers, and baby bottles, and strollers. Luna’s age play stuff is breast milk, diapers, cribs, playpen, pacifiers, and baby bottles, and strollers. Rarity’s pet play cover-up stuff is in bondage set in blue with their name. Rarity is playing a three-month-old baby, slave mommy, and kitten. Luna is playing newborn baby and master daddy. Luna is a dominant one and Rarity is a submissive one. Rarity’s plush stuffed animal is a cat with a strap on dildo of king cock. Luna has a stuffed black teddy bear with pussy hole sex toy. Lunar has bodysuit onesie and footed pajamas onesie. Rarity has bodysuit onesie and footed pajamas onesie. Luna has bodysuit onesie and footed pajamas onesie. Luna and rarity’s sex toys are bondage set, egg vibrator, butterfly vibrator, dildo horse, anal beads, and butt plugs that vibration and inflatable. Luna and Rarity’s more sex toys are chastity belt and cat dildo. Also, Celestia has a dog tail butt plug and Rarity has a cat tail butt plug. Celestia and Lunar’s lockable storage box is a pelican with a fingerpaint lock, and it black. Rarity and Luna’s lockable storage box is a pelican with a fingerpaint lock, and it yellow. Celestia and Lunar’s lockable storage box holds sex toys. Rarity and Luna’s lockable storage box holds sex toys. Celestia and Lunar are sharing a bedroom at canterlot castle and ponyville castle. Rarity and Luna are sharing a bedroom at canterlot castle and Rarity’s apartment. Their Celestia and Lunar’s sex toys lockable storage box is in the canterlot castle closet of Celestia and Lunar. Their Rarity and Luna’s sex toys lockable storage box is in the canterlot castle closet of Luna and Rarity. Celestia is Alicorn, Lunar is Alicorn with dragon fire, Luna is Alicorn, and Cadance is Alicorn. Rarity is learning to be Alicorn by being Luna’s personal student. Shining Armor is a prince and married to Alicorn Princess Cadance. Pearl and Leon love Celestia and Luna along with Celestia’s fiancé Lunar and Luna’s girlfriend Rarity. Twilight velvet and Nightlight has a bedroom at ponyville castle and canterlot castle. Nightlight retired from work and worked at the royal guard academy. Prince Lunar’s specialty is magic and Celestia’s specialty is the sun. Luna’s specialty is the night sky. Rarity’s specialty is gemstone and Fluttershy’s specialty is animals. Spike is prince Lunar’s number one assistant and adopted little brother. Applejack’s specialty is apple baked treats. Rainbow dash’s specialty is a sonic boom and Pinkie Pie’s specialty is party and baking. Princess Cadance is a sister in law to Lunar Sparkle. Flurry Heart is niece to Lunar and granddaughter to Twilight Velvet and Nightlight. Apple bloom is a younger sister to Big McIntosh and Applejack. Sweetie Belle is a younger sister to Rarity. Babs Seed is an honorary member of Cutie Mark Crusaders. Gabby is an honorary member of Cutie Mark Crusaders. Nightlight is a dragon with two half-pony kids with twilight velvet. the owner and creator of my little pony: Friendship is Lauren Faust


End file.
